Captive
by Darkqueen274
Summary: even the best laid plans can go awry, Kalona planed it all down to a T but neither him or Zoey could ever predict what would come from his plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey**

**I sat on the deck of the boat, they island was in sight. I knew this would be it, if we succeeded here, we would finally defeat Neferet and Kalona. I hoped we would win, that they wouldn't find a way to win. I sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun was shining. "Z?" "Stark the sun is still up, you can come out." "I know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said and smiled "I am fine, go back down; we are almost to the island." "Ok," Stark turned to walk back under "hey, Z" "yea?" "I love you" "I love you too." He smiled and went back under the deck. **

**In an hour the boat docked and I stepped off. I let out a sigh, my friends gathered on the dock with me. "Zoey" "huh?" I looked around, Stark walked up next to me "are you ok?" he asked "yes" he smiled "good" I looked up at the sky, "come one, let's go" I said , we walked in the direction of a large castle like structure. I let out a long sigh, "my A-ya" I froze at those words, Kalona stood alone in front of us. The statue of the goddess behind him. "Kalona" I tried my best not to let him see my fear. "You are all along way from home are you not?" he smirked and walked closer to me. "We are here to stop you!" Kalona laughed "ah yes, you keep saying that over to me." He leaned in "prove that's what you intend to do." The monster smirked "good bye Zoeybird." He chuckled. I watched him take off into the sky.**

**I sighed and we kept walking forward, there was rustling in the trees and bushes around us. That's when all hell broke loose. Raven mockers surrounded us, I froze. It was a trap! Fucking trap! He wanted us here! He wanted me here! Something wrapped around my waste "oh goddess!" I looked down, I was being lifted up. "STARK!" I screamed for him "Z!" he grabbed my leg. "I won't let you go!" he screamed. Another raven mocker tackled stark. His hand released from my ankle "Z!" I felt a hand reach for my neck and tighten. I saw my world going black. "No…" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey**

**I started to wake up; I could feel the silky fabric against my skin. That's when I realized I was naked "shit" I whispered, I sat up and looked down at myself. The silk fabric was red, "where am I?" **

**Kalona**

**I sat in the chair; Zoey hadn't seemed to notice me. I smiled "your home" I said, she turned to look at me. Her eyes had widened like a frightened rabbit. I laughed "my A-ya" I stood and walked over; she did her best to cover her body. "now now." I whispered "there is no need for that." She looked away. I smirked, I pinned her back "no" I pulled the blanket away "its ok" I said and kissed her. She tried to push me off her "I won't let you run" I whispered and softly and bit into her neck. She let out a squeak "NO!" she beat against my back "no….." I heard a moan. I could feel the connection forming as she gripped my back. Her nails dug in, I pulled my head away. "you liked it" I whispered "no!" she screamed, I laughed "yet you moaned?" I said and stood up. "you know that happens when vamp…" she trailed off "when vampires what?" I asked, she was trembling as I turned "get some rest Zoey." I said "I'll be back later." I left the room.**

**Zoey **

**I laid in the bed, I didn't get any rest. I felt like crying again. I was alone with none of my friends to help me. "Nyx please help me" I whispered, I started crying again. The door opened "oh goddess no" I wanted him to go away. "Zoey?" he came over and sat on the bed. I didn't answer him "my Zoeybird." He leaned in "I know your awake." The sheet moved away and he pulled me onto his lap. "now, why do you cry?" he asked "leave me alone" I whispered "tell me, tell me what bothers you." "you kidnaped me!" I screamed. Kalona looked into my eyes "now, now Zoey" he kissed me "don't be angry" he whispered "Kalona please just take me back to my friends." I begged "hmmmm" he acted like he was thinking "no" he stood and walked over to the window. He still had me in his arms, I looked at the moon. **

**Kalona**

**I looked down at Zoey, her eyes seemed stuck to the moon. "it's beautiful isn't it?" I asked "yes" I watched her close her eyes, "Kalona, can I please get some clothing?" she asked "like what?" I don't know a really long shirt or something." She looked at me, "fine" I set her down, "I will be back." I said and turned, "ok" I smiled "don't worry love; you don't have to be afraid." I laughed. She looked away; I turned and left the room.**

**Zoey**

**I pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself. I sighed, I felt so alone in this. Kalona came in "A-ya" he sat down on my bed. "are you ok?" he asked, I rolled over and sat up. Kalona put his hand on mine. "here" he ok it handed me what looked like a shirt. I took it and looked at him. "Kalona, where are my clothes from yesterday." "don't worry about those." He said. I stared "Kalona" he kissed my forehead and stood up. "Kalona," he smiled "yes love" he leaned in "can you turn around." I said "no" he stared; I sighed and moved the blanket away. I pulled him shirt on over myself. It probably belonged to Kalona since it was so long on me. He sat back down "now my love." He spoke "is there anything else you need?" "my freedom" he chuckled "so cute" he kissed me and started running his hands up and down my body. "Kalona" "yes?" she looked away "please stop." I whispered "ok" Kalona kissed me. "I love you" he whispered and stood up. I listen as he left the room and the door closed. The lock clicked leaving me alone in the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey**

**I laid there in bed; Kalona came in and shut the door. "you have been here for three days and you won't eat a bite!" he said and walked over. I saw the glint of the knife in his hand. I felt afraid of what he was going to do. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over myself. "you will starve yourself." He said "I know" "Zoey" "DON'T FUCKIG TOUCH ME!" I screamed "shush, its ok" Kalona touched my head. He seemed to ignore me. "why are you doing this?" "because" he said down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. I stared at him "I love you, and I want you to be mine. My wife, my lover, and my queen." He said "no, I won't ever be anything to you! I don't love you!" I screamed. Kalona put his lips over mine. "No!" I pushed him back. "I don't love you!" I pushed myself out of his arms. I fell to the floor; he looked down at me "Zoey." He clicked his tong. He knelt down and pulled me onto his lap again. This time I took the knife and cut his wrist. "drink" he whispered. "I don't think I should." I said "I don't want you to starve yourself. He put his wrist to my lips. I could smell the blood. I didn't know if I could resist. I pulled his wrist into my mouth and started to drink. His blood tasted amazing. He moaned and started to play with my hair. "that's quite enough." He pulled away. I stared "now, Zoey." He said "what?" he pushed me onto my back and started kissing me. "NO!" I tried to push him off me. I trembled, Kalona pulled the shirt off. "Shush" "Kalona!" I was relieved that someone had come in and stopped him. I pushed Kalona off me and covered up. I saw who it was in the door way. Neferet came in; she narrowed her eyes at me. She held knife in her hand. "Neferet what do you want." I could hear the anger in Kalona's voice. She looked at him and then at me. **

**Kalona**

**I made Neferet lock eyes at with me. "What are you up to?" she asked me "nothing really" I chuckled "LIAR!" she screeched, she slashed the side of my face. She walked past me and over to Zoey. I turned my head and saw her stab the knife into her chest. I heard her scream in agony. I stood and ran over. "YOU! LEAVE" I yelled Neferet stared "GO!" I screamed. Zoey was crying "shush." "Help me…." She looked in my eyes. I pulled the knife from her chest. She screamed again and then passed out in my arms. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

**I awoke in a room, it was completely different from the one o had been in for the past few days. I banked and then sat up. I flinched at the pain; I could feel something tight around my chest. I looked down and saw the bandages around. I noticed a glass door on the other side of the room. I stood and pulled the blanket around me. I walked over and found it unlocked. I smiled and walked out onto the balcony. It was the first time I had felt the sun in almost a week. "Zoey" I heard a door open and someone come out. "Kalona" "are you ok?" he asked. "My chest hurts." I said "it will for a few days." He said "ok" he looked down and cleared his throat. "Now," I looked at him. He had something draped. Over his out stretched hand. "I thought you might want this." I took the fabric and let it fall. It was a dress. More or less a long sun dress. I smiled "thanks." I walked back in side and let the blanket fall. I could feel his eyes on me. I just put the dress on and turned "Amazing" he said "thanks" I looked away. I sighed and walked onto the balcony.**

**I worked up my courage "Kalona" "yes?" he smiled "can I go out into the garden?" "Of course, when do you want to go?" "Now if that's ok." "alright." He picked me up and jumped. I closed my eyes. I heard his wings open and we slowed. I opened my eyes and we landed. He put me down and took my hand. "Let's go" he said and started leading me amongst the plants. I looked around "it's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you" I looked away, my face was red. Kalona laughed and let my hand go. I started walking again and just looking. The smell of the flowers was amazing. I picked a rose. Kalona came up beside me, "Kalona this place is amazing, Where are we?" I asked "close to the council island" he whispered "really?" I looked at him shocked "Kalona" "yes Zoey?" "Can I have some kind of contact with my friends?" I asked. He didn't say a thing, and smiled. "Come, there is more to see" Kalona grabbed my hand. We went back to walking. He lead me onto a beach "Amazing." I smiled. I started walking toward the ocean. i closed my eyes and listened to the waves. "Kalona, this is all so beautiful." i said "it matches the woman i see infront of me." he chuckled and took my hands. "you really think i am that amazing?" "yes" I blushed and looked away.**

**Kalona**

**I carried Zoey back to the room. She was asleep, you have had wonderful day then." I whispered and opened the door to the room. I laid her down on the bed. I looked at her for a moment. I sat down and looked at her markings. "So beautiful" I leaned in and kissed her. "Kalona….." she whispered "yes?" "Hm?" she seemed to wake up. "What's going on?" "You fell sleep." I said, "Oh" she sat up and looked at me, I smirked and leaned in. I placed a single kiss on her lips. **

**Dragon**

**I sat there at the table with Lenobia, "do they have any information?" I asked "sadly no" she said "oh" "stark is worried sick for her." I nodded "as he should" "they do suspect the reason for Kalona taking her." "What is it?" "Something to do with the legend of him and A-ya. Her grandmother mentioned Zoey was probably the reincarnation of the maiden used to trap him." "Zoey has seemed to me to be a smart girl. There is not much to fear aside from something worse happening to her." I said "that's the thing; Aphrodite had a vision shortly before their departure. She said that Zoey had fallen for Kalona and they ended up destroying the world that we know today." She said "l see" I stood. I will see you later Lenobia" "alright, see you later Dragon." "Yea, see you"**

**. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey**

**I lay there in the large bed, Kalona held me. "Zoey" "yes?" I turned my head to look into his amber eyes. "Are you feeling well?" I nodded and felt him kissed my back. "You're a beautiful" he whispered, the bed moved as he sat up. "Can I please have some contact with my friends?" "Yes, but I have a few conditions." l He said "ok, what are they?" I asked "do not tell them anything of your location, do not tell them I have abused you when I have not." I nodded "I will sit in the room with you during any call." "And let me guess, you will be reading my emails as well." I said "yes" his face was stern "ok" I nodded "so you accept?" "I do" "good" he smiled, "then I will set it up for you." "Thank you." I said and sat up. "I will see you later, my little redbird." He said. Kalona left, I heard the lock click. "Alone again I guess…." I got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. The air felt so nice. I closed my eyes and relaxed. "He hasn't hurt me; maybe he isn't as evil as I thought." I smiled "maybe I can help change his heart."**

**Stevie Rae**

**I walked into the shed "hello redone, I see you are back." I saw him, he was in the same spot I left him a few days before" "where is your father?" "I don't know, best I can remember is a location not too far from the council." He laughed "why do you want to know?" he asked "he kidnaped Zoey" "the girl my father calls A-ya?" "Yes" "he won't let her go free you know that right?" "Yes, that's why we plan to rescue her." He laughed "you're brave but foolish. He will kill anyone who gets in his way." "Can't you contact him in some way; ask if he will let her go?" "We both know the answer to that, and it will be no. furthermore father isn't the one to just give up." He said "he'll hold her till she is his." I sighed "right fine, just ask if he will not harm Zoey" "anything else?" "Can you fly yet?" "No" I sighed "whatever, any idea when you can" "I don't know if I will be able to. My wing was shattered in the fall. My father may be immortal but I am still able to die." He said "ok" I turned "Stevie Rae is it?" "Yes" "do you mind bringing me some food?" "Oh sure" I said "thank you"**

**I returned later at night and set the bag down. "I was starting to think you had forgotten about me." He laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't get out till now." I said and the raven mocker stood, "are you sure you should be doing that?" "I think I will be fine." He walked closer and looked into my eyes. "So have you gotten any contact with your daddy?" "No" "oh" he looked me up and down, I backed up "look, you can't stay here any longer. I need to get you somewhere else?" "Like where?" "I guess the tunnels." I said "oh, I am not one to be underground." He said "it's the only place you can go to heal." I told him "also the tunnels lead to an old building. You might be able to get in there." "Ok, well thank you for trying to take care of me." He said "you should eat, and then I will help you." "Ok"**

**Rephiam**

**I sat there eating, "so what was it like?" "What do you mean?" "To be like a spirit" she asked me "I watched things come and go, I saw cities rise and fall to fires and wars. I watched humans and Vampires alike come into the lands and some of us followed them to this area. Others stayed back east with father's spirit." I shrugged as she looked away. "wait east?" "Yes, you know closer to the ocean." I stood "now, let's go to the tunnels." I said "ok" she helped me up, we left the shed and she headed to hole in the ground "can you walk?" she asked "I think so." I said, I shifted myself, I walked into the tunnels. I turned and looked at her "thank you Stevie Rae" Your welcome."**

**. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stark **

**I ran off the boat onto the island, I looked around and called her name "Zoey?" "Hello stark" I turned my head "Dragon? What are you doing here?" "He works for me" Neferet came up behind him and put her arms around his chest. "Wha"?" Neferet whispered something in his ear. Dragon nodded, her arms moved away and she backed up. He drew his sword and lunged at me. I felt the blade run through my chest. I gasped; "good" Neferet walked up to me and touched my head "you would have made such a great warrior to me. But you chose them over such a great reward." Dragon twisted the sword.**

_My eyes opened "James" "what?" I looked around "my child" I sat up "Merry Meet" my eyes met with a woman's in front of me, "Who-" I stared "who are you?" I asked "I am Nyx, my child you are dead" she said "no! I was supposed to save Zoey!" "It's ok Stark" "they need to know that Dragon is a traitor, if he goes back to the school Neferet can get her way back in!" "Shush, I have my plans James" "what are they" she just smiled and took my hand. "Come with me" she led me past the trees and into a garden. "The souls of my children find their peace here." She said "Really?" I asked "yes, all in time they all meet here." She said "so Z will be here one day?" "Yes"_

**Zoey**

**I woke up screaming in pain "NO!" I screamed and felt someone grabbed me. "Zoey?" I looked over to see Kalona, tears streamed down my face. I was holding my stomach "Zoey, what's wrong" "It hurts Kalona" he seemed stunned "what does?" He asked holding me to him; I pulled back and ran over to the trash can. I started vomiting. "Zoey?" he came over and pulled my hair back behind my head. "Than-" I vomited before I could finish was I was saying. Kalona rubbed my back and whispered to me. "It's going to be ok." Kalona picked me up and carried me into the bath room. He set me down and pulled my shirt off; I didn't want to feel this way. It was so painful and I still felt sick to my stomach. I was naked and Kalona picked me back up and laid me in a bath tub. Kalona turned the water on and I felt it heat up. He touched my face "Zoey." "I think something has happened to stark." I cried "shush" Kalona was soon in the water with me, he was holding me, trying to sooth me and make me calm. My chest and abdomen still hurt so much. Kalona began to rock me, I sobbed. "Kalona" "hm?" it felt like an eternity. "Are you better now?" he asked "yes" I felt Kalona stand up and pick me up as well. He wrapped me in a towel. "Zoey" he whispered and nuzzled me "what?" I looked at him "Kalona I'm scared." I said. "It will all be ok." **

**Kalona**

**I laid Zoey on her bed, she looked at me. "Here" I took one of her hands and used a nail to cut my wrist. I put it to her mouth and let her drink. She held my wrist to her mouth. She drank my blood for what seemed to me to be an eternity. I moaned out her name. "Oh my little redbird." I pulled my wrist away and looked into her eyes. "Now, it's time for you to get to bed." I said and nuzzled her. "I guess you're right." She curled up under the blanket and looked at me. "Do you want something before you go to sleep?" "No" she closed her eyes and tucked the blanket around her. "Sleep well" she smiled and closed her eyes. I almost hated to see them close. I smiled and stood. **

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked at the clock, it said nine forty five p.m. I had slept the hole night and day. I stood, I could still feel the pain, but it had dulled enough for me to ignore it. The door opened and Kalona came in carrying something under his arm. "Oh you're awake." He smiled "what's that?" I asked "a Computer as you call it." I smiled "for me?" "Yes" he handed it to me "do you want to go ahead and contact your friends?" "yes." I walked over and grabbed my dress. I pulled it on and straighten up. Kalona came up behind me in the mirror. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He nibbled on my neck. "Please don't." "Sorry" I walked over and opened the laptop; I turned it on and waited as it loaded. "Kalona, you have really shocked me." "How so?" he asked and looked in my eyes, "you're being so nice and kind" I said "yes" "well you aren't really known to be." "I can be a very good person when given a chance." He said. "I guess so." He smiled. **

**The computer came on and I logged onto Skype. "Kalona" "yes?" "Do you mind going and sitting over there?" "Oh sure" he got off the bed and walked over to the chair "thanks, I just don't want them to see you for now. They might get suspicious." "Yes, you are right" I sent a call to Stevie Rae. She answers "Z!" "Hey" I waved, "oh goddess we have been so worried! Did stark find you?" my eyes widened "no, I never saw him." Kalona stared at me "Stevie Rae, I think something has happened to Stark" I wrapped my arms around myself. Kalona was staring "Z, he left almost 4 days ago." She said. "From where?" "The council island." I looked at Kalona; he had a confused look on his face. I looked at Stevie Rae "hey, I have to go for now." "Ok see you Z" "see you," I hung up and closed the lid. "Kalona" "yes?" he came back over and sat on the bed "how long does it take to get here from the island by boat?" "Two maybe three days," "he's probably really dead." Tears ran down my face "its ok" he hugged me. "Come; let's go get something to eat. He took my hand and I stood. We started to walk out of the room; Kalona put his arm around me. **

**I walked back to the room alone; Kalona had said he needed to handle something. I sighed and walked passed a room "NO!" I stopped "STOPPPPPP!" I opened to door; someone was sitting up in a bed. "Excuse me, are you alright?" "I asked.**

**Neferet**

**I looked into the door "are you ok?" she asked again. "What are you doing walking around Zoey?" "Kalona took me down to eat, he told me to go back to my room." Zoey said, I got out of the bed and walked over to her. "Well" she backed away "so, why are you in my room?" "I heard you screaming." She said "you did?" I looked away. "Yes" I laughed "and you thought to come in?" "I didn't know it was your room." She said "I guess you know now." I put my hand on her neck. I could feel her heart beating as fast as it could. "I know you're afraid." I said "are you going to kill me?" "Maybe, it might be fun. Then again, I thought about it and maybe I shouldn't." she was still frightened. Almost like a child, it brought back memories from that night. I released her neck and turned away. "Neferet, why are you doing things like this? Why do you want to start a war with humans?" "You would never understand." I looked at her "is this about your father? Everything you told me?" she asked "no" I locked eyes with the fledgling. "That's what it is, isn't it?" She said "yes"**

**Zoey**

**Neferet seemed to break down in front of me. All of it crashing down on her. I walked closer and sat down on her bed. She sat next to me "maybe this is all because of what my father did" she said "I think it is," I said and put a hand on her shoulder. I watched the priestess cry. "What have I done?! All of this because I was so angry!" she was sobbing. I hugged her "you can still make up for it now. You don't have to go any further." I said and hugged her "thank you Zoey" she said "your welcome" I smiled "good night" I said and stood. I left the room. **

**. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rephiam**

**I opened my eyes "Rephiam" "redone" I met her gaze. "Hello" I said "I found a way to fix your wing." She said "really?" "Yes" "thank you" she smiled "Rephiam," "yes?" she came over "here" she handed me a map, I mapped out a way for you." "Oh thanks" she started to turn. The ceiling started to cave in. "watch out!" I tackled her "AH!" I looked back, "my foot!" I looked at her before moving to get the debris off her. "Are you ok?" "Yea" she got up "ow!" she looked down at her ankle "does that look broken?" she asked "no," I stood and looked the vampire in her eyes. She tried to walk "damn it!" "You shouldn't walk; there is no way you will make it back to your school before sunrise." "Then what can I do?" I walked over and took her arm and led her back to the nest. "Let it heal." She sighed and sat down in the blankets. "I wasn't planning on going back to the school yet." I saw a sad look on her face. "What do you mean?" Her eyes locked on mine "I was gonna go see my mama after this." "Oh" "what is it that can help you heal fast?" "Blood normally." She said "ok" I stuck my wrist out to her. I looked away "what?" "Drink" I said "why?" "I owe you I guess for what you are doing for me." I said "ok" she took my wrist and I felt her bite down. Were it should have been painful I felt pleasure. I closed my eyes. She pulled back "thank you." She stood. "It's already better." She smiled "thank you Rephiam" I just smiled "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Yes, just follow the map; go here under the ground until you get here." She ran her finger over the map and then reached a circle. Go up the steps and go under the cover of the trees. I'll be waiting for you by the fountain." She smiled. "Thank you"**

**I laid down in the nest and close my eyes. **_'Rephiam' 'father?_**' I heard his voice in my head**_ 'you are alive!' 'Yes father' _**he laughed**_ 'where are you?' 'Still in Tulsa father, I can't leave yet.' _**He sighed**_ 'why?' 'My wing was broken.' 'I will send a few of you brothers to help you.' 'Ok, I can't really go anywhere. But I have been helped by the red one. She gave me a map to a place.' 'What is going on at this place?' 'She promised to fix my wing.' _**I said**_ 'I still don't trust this is all truth. I still want to send your brothers with you in case it is a trap.' _**My father said**_ 'ok' I sighed 'father, please don't kill her.' 'I won't, I give my word I won't.' He said. 'Ok, I'll see you father.'_

**Kalona **

**I walked up the steps and down the hall. I arrived at the door and put my hand on the door. Zoey's voice rang through "come on, you can't be serious." I unlocked and opened the door. I stopped in my tracks, Zoey was sitting behind Neferet. They both stared at me "Zoey, are you doing alright?" "Yes" she nodded "good" I walked closer and knelt down. "So what is going on?" I asked "we are just hanging out." Zoey said, Neferet looked down. "Neferet, will you please leave us alone." "Ok….." **

**Zoey**

**I watched Neferet leave and Kalona looked back at me. "So" he said "what do you want" he looked me up and down. "You" he tackled me back onto the bed. He started kissing me and messing with the dress. "No" I tried to push him off but he didn't budge. I was scared of what was going to happen. Kalona nuzzled me and kept me pinned. "Zoey, you know I love you, I will keep you here as long I want to." He kept a strong grip on my wrists. "I want you to be my wife and my queen." He said and released me. "Tomorrow, I want you to join me for dinner." "Do I have a choice?" "No" he nibbled on my neck again and then stood. I watched him leave the room. The door closed, it reopened a short time later with Neferet coming in. She looked at me. She was still a high priestess by the council's word but she looked more of a weak young girl at this point in time. I sat up and tried to fix my dress, Neferet sighed. "You won't have a choice at some point Zoey." She said "I know, he won't leave it be." I felt like crying.**

_A/N: ok so I need to put this in here. A certain somebody (won't reveal who) said that stark will die in the day light. Now that is true, but if I remember in Burned Stevie Rae had prolonged exposure to the sun, yet it took time for it to kill her. Though she didn't die she still took time to have the effects of it. And remember it Rephiam was able to shield her with his good wing so she could free herself and they got to safety. And stark would be up at that time to keep Z safe. Remember, at this point in the series Kalona and Neferet are still both a real he would be both worried and unable to sleep because of this. Also, one last thing _**THIS IS FANFICTION! SERIOUSLY! I COULD MAKE THIS ALL IN AN UNDERWATER WORLD AND THE CHARACTERS BE FISH PEOPLE AND ITS WORK. SO DON'T NAG ME ABOUT THE SMALL STUFF! IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR PEOPLE TO NOT GET ON ME ABOUT THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. GO WRITE YOUR OWN FANFIC! **_Thanks for reading but really guys remember, it's all a fanfic. It's easy to if you don't like it just close the browser and read another fanfic. Bye _

**. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Rephiam**

**I walked into the garden "hey" I saw her sitting on the fountain. "hey." I walked over "how's your ankle?" "Better" she smiled "thanks to you." I sat next to her. "Rephiam, have you felt it?" she asked "the connection I mean." "Yes, how did this happen?" "I drank your blood and that formed an imprint." She said and looked at me "we will feel everything the other feels. If I'm in pain then you'll feel it." She said "Stevie Rae, I don't want you caught here." "What?" she looked at me. "My father is sending some of my brothers to get me. I don't want them to get to you just in case." "Oh ok" she nodded and sat down in the grass, she patted the spot in front of her. I sat down and she took my hands, "earth please comes to me. Heal his wounds and make the wings new again." She said, I felt the power run through me. I wanted to keep it, my wings were better. I spread both of my wings out and moved them. "Now, we have to return the power back to the earth." Stevie Rae said "what?" "We merely borrowed the power." She said. "Ok" I felt the power leave. "Rephiam" I turned, one of my brothers had perched on a branch. She stood "Stevie Rae!" I looked to see a boy running in. I looked at my brother. "Rephiam, go!" she said "Stevie Rae what is that doing here?!" he pointed at me. I looked at Stevie Rae; one of my brothers dove down and grabbed her. "letssss go Rephiam!" he hissed. I shook my head and nodded. We took off, I looked at Stevie Rae, it was probably my father's orders. So I was not able to make them put her down somewhere so she could go home. She looked at me; I knew she was betrayed in her mind. I looked ahead of me.**

**Stevie Rae**

**I walked along the wooded path with the raven mockers on all sides of me. I caught Rephiam's eye "Rephiam, why?" "I didn't know father was going to do this. I just thought he was coming to get me and take me back home." He said "ok" I looked up; the sky was beginning to lighten. "Can please, ya'll know hurry up before sun rise. Please." "Whatsssss your hurry" one of them hissed "I die in the sun light." I said "fine" Rephiam grabbed my arm and hurried ahead of his brothers. I didn't feel like talking to him. We got inside the large castle and I looked around. That's when I saw them. "Z!" "Stevie Rae!" She got up from a large table and ran up to me, "thank the goddess you're ok" I said "what are you doing here?" she asked, I looked at Rephiam, she immediately knew. "I see." She said "Zoey, we should let your friend, rest for a while." Kalona said, Zoey looked at him and then at me. "Ok" she moved back and sat down "Rephiam, my so you should go rest as well." Kalona stood and walked over to us, "come with me" he said. I wanted to run but where? He must know this area front and back. **

** We walked up a flight of stairs "he stopped in a hall and opened the door to a room. "Go in" he said, I didn't have much of a choice but to. Kalona closed the door behind me. I sighed and laid down in the bed. I closed my eyes. I was concerned for Zoey. The door reopened "who's there?" I rolled over to see Rephiam "are you ok?" "Yea" he came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your father didn't lock the door?" "It's an island, he knows you can't run." "Guess that's why we never could find Zoey." "You found her now." He said "how are they all going to save her?!" "I don't know, I am sorry for this." He said "it's not your fault, you didn't know." He sighed and laid next to me. We both stared at the ceiling, "my father has no intentions of murdering you." He said "guess I can feel better about that." I said, the raven mocker grabbed my hand. I looked at him, his eyes weren't red anymore. I smiled at him. He looked away from me. "I think you are turning good." I said "I can't be, I am a monster." "I monster wouldn't save someone from being crushed under a ton of concrete and metal." "I saved you so I could get my wings fixed." He said "no, you cared about me, you did give me your blood so I could heal." I said "I did that to return the favor for helping me." "GO YA! A monster wouldn't return the favor!" I said "I killed a teacher at your school" "murder doesn't make the monster, its killing then having no remorse for what you have done." I said and smiled "you are no monster Rephiam." **

**Zoey**

**I sat there, Kalona came back and sat down. "Now my love, where were we?" he asked "something about an agreement." I said, Kalona put the wine glass to his lips "ah yes." He smiled "seems you and Neferet have become such good friends again." "Yes" he grinned "well, it shows me how powerful you truly are to cast the darkness from her heart like that." "It wasn't that hard." I said, Kalona got out of the chair and walked around the table to my side. He grabbed the back of my chair and quickly pulled it backward. I let out a small squeak. That just made him laugh "So cute." "What agreement are you talking about?" I asked him. "The one where I promise not to go further in my planes as long as you comply with all of my demands." He said "Which will be?" "Marriage, you shall become my lover and see no one else as long as you are with me." He said "Kalona I don't love you, why can't you understand that!" I screamed and stood "I don't want you as a husband! As a lover! NOTHING! If you want any contact with me, then I'll be a friend!" I ran up to my room and pushed my dresser in front of the door.**

** I laid in bed, "Nyx I really need you" I whispered and curled in bed. "Zoey" "Nyx?" I opened my eyes and looked into her eyes. I smiled and threw myself into her arms. I felt her hug me. "Nyx!" I cried "its ok Zoey bird." She said, the goddess rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "Kalona is still a monster Nyx. I'm afraid of what he will do." "Don't, I need you to change his heart." She said "how?" "You changed Neferet by talking with her. Keeping her calm and letting her have someone to go to and admit what cause it all." She said rubbing my head and kissed my forehead again. I cried more, I want to go home." She let go, "rest Zoey" she said "I don't want to, what if he comes in tonight and rapes me." I said "shush, I will protect you." "How?" she just smiled "I won't allow him in here." She said and took me back to the bed. I laid down, she tucked the blanket in. I closed my eyes and felt her lips on my forehead. It was so motherly, I smiled. I started to fall asleep. "Erebus, do not leave this room. Keep her safe for me." "Ok" the goddess whispered to someone. I opened my eyes for a moment and sat a man sit down. I locked eyes with him. They were similar to Kalona's dark, but his were more golden. I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kalona**

**I walked up to the door "Zoey" I knocked. No response "Zoey?" I knocked again "Zoey please open the door." I said "Kalona, leave me alone." She said "Zoey, you have locked yourself in there for over three days." I said "GO AWAY!" I sighed "Zoey, I am sorry for what I did." "Kalona please just go away," she said "fine" I turned and walked away, "I don't understand why she insists she doesn't love me." I said to myself and walked into the garden. No matter what I did for her or gave her she still hated me. "Zoey I love you, can't you see that. All you do is turn away and pretend I am nothing but a monster." I crushed a flower in my hand. "Is this my punishment Nyx? To be alone for eternity?" I asked, "You just pretend I don't exist now and that I am nothing more than history." **

** I let the crushed petals fall to the ground, "Kalona" "Nyx, you finally came to talk to me." I turned "you have been acting like a monster Kalona. You have kidnaped my daughter and kept her captive here." "She has had freedom; I have given her room to walk to gardens and to talk with her friends." I said, the goddess approached me "you still keep her here though. She feels alone and frightened of you." "She has no reason to fear me." I said "I have no intentions of harming Zoey." "She is more afraid for her friends." "I have no reason to hurt them, they don't matter to me. Its Zoey I care for and want." "Tell her that" the goddess pointed to the Balcony, Zoey was standing there with Neferet. "You tried to make a deal with her the other day. It's made her more afraid and worried for what you will do." **

**Zoey**

**I watched them from my balcony. I was afraid of Kalona. He was too powerful for me to handle on my own and I felt worried for what he might do. Nyx pointed in my direction, Kalona looked up at me and then back at Nyx. I couldn't tell what they were saying. Kalona nodded and the spread his wings, Nyx seemed to just vanish. Kalona flew up and landed next to me. "Zoey" "what do you want?" "I just wanted to say I was sorry for the other night. Will you please forgive me?" "Kalona, no you tried to force me into a relationship with you. It's something I don't want and I don't enjoy being controlled." I said, Kalona didn't make a move at me like I expected. Kalona sighed "fine, but I would like to ask a favor." He said "what is it?" "That you join me again for dinner tomorrow." He said "fine, it will make you leave me alone for the rest of the night." "It will, I promise." He said eagerly "thank you, I will join you at dinner." I said. "Good day my little redbird, I will see you tomorrow at dinner." "Ok."**

**Dragon**

**I walked up the stair case and to the door. I silently opened the door and poked my head in. she was asleep in bed. I walked in and over to the bed. "Zoey" I shook the fledgling. She stirred "huh?" she sat up "Professor?" she stared at me wide eyed. "Come with me." I said "why?" "Kalona wants to see you, he said it was important." I said, "Ok…" she got out of bed and pulled on a dress. She followed me out into the garden. The sun was shining brightly. She looked at me "are you sure this is so important?" "Yes" we continued walking, we got to the center of the garden and I stopped letting her walk in front of me. "Kalona?" she was looking around "you promised to leave me alone for the rest of the day." I kicked her down and drew the dagger from the sheath. She turned her head and looked at me. I saw fear in her eyes. "Bryan, don't." I felt a had grab mine, "who?" I looked beside me "Anastasia?" "Bryan, please don't." she said cupping my hand, I dropped the dagger and stared in to her eyes. "You're back." I whispered to her and reached out; she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She whispered "I have missed you too."**

**Zoey**

**I stood and dusted myself off "Dragon" I said, he looked at me "Zoey, I'm sorry for what I just tried to do, there are these voices that keep telling me I should kill you." He said "but they've stopped now." He said, "It's going to be ok Bryan" Anastasia said to him "please tell me you are staying." He begged "I am" she said smiled, I turned to walked away, "Zoey!" Kalona landed in front of me. "Are you ok?" he asked "yes I am fine." "Good" he looked behind me. I knew he had seen her; I turned to see Dragon get defensive. "Kalona please don't, leave them alone." I said "Zoey" he looked down at me. "Kalona please don't kill her," he let out a sigh, "fine, if that is what my lover pleases. Then I won't." I wanted to scream that I wasn't his lover or anything. But I knew it would be best for them if I stayed quiet. Kalona wrapped his arm around me "let's get back to bed." He said leading me off. I walked quietly with him. "Zoey, have you finally come to terms now. You didn't deny a relationship like you normally do." He said, his hand moved down. "Kalona, don't touch me." I said "is that really what you want?" "Yes" his hand pulled away. "Kalona, I am going to bed. Good day" I ran off before he could stop me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Zoey**

**Kalona had left me a dress to be on my bed. I looked at it; it was a light purple and silver. I picked it up and put it on; I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit fine, it was just it seemed to push my breasts out and reveal them. Then again it was Kalona, and the way he enjoyed messing with me. I sighed and made it work, "this is so revealing and so wrong." I looked around my room. "Maybe I can find something to make this work for me." I said to my self. I looked around and grabbed a pair of scissors and one of the purple blankets. Kalona didn't want me at dinner for another hour. "Zoey?" Neferet came in "oh that's lovely." She said "yes, but" I turned. She looked "oh, Kalona made it to small." "I can tell you it wasn't an accident." I said, she came over "let's see if we can fix this." She said coming over.**

**She began messing with the top and taking fabric to it. I watched her as she did, "it is a beautiful dress," she said, she continued working until my breast were covered better. "Thanks." She handed me a pair of shoes. "Be careful" she said "I will thank you"**

**I walked down each stair case, I realized how far up he was keeping me. I walked into the dinning room the only light in the room came from a fire and candles. "Hello Zoey" Kalona looked me up and down and smiled "you look ravishing" he said "thanks" I said, I didn't want to make him angry he smiled "here" he held out a wine glass, I walked over and took it. I put the glass to my lips; it wasn't wine "Blood…." "Yes" he said turning away, "come sit" he said walking to the table and pulling out a chair. "Oh thank you." I said and sat down. He pushed me up to the table and smiled. 'I will be right back." He said.**

**I sat there waiting; Kalona came back in and set a plate in front of me. "Bon appétit" he said, Kalona sat his own plate down and sat down. I looked at my plate, steak, potatoes and a salad. "Does it look good?" he asked "yes" I said "good" he smiled at me. I cut into the steak and took a bite. "This is amazing!" "Thank you, I made it all my self." Kalona said "you did great." I said "well, thank you Zoey"**

**Kalona**

**I sat there talking with her, I learned about her family. It showed my I thought right about Nyx. She took her children from troubled families. I smiled; Zoey stood "come, let us go for a walk." I said and stood "ok" we walked out to the garden, I put my arm around her. I smiled and saw early morning light make her face shine. I looked at the sun rise, it's beautiful." She said "yes it is." I grabbed her hand, "Kalona I have a favor to ask." "What is it?" I looked into her eyes. "Kalona, I want Dragon, his wife, and Stevie Rae to get home safe. Please send them home as soon as you can." She asked "of course, that is what my lover wants." I said "thank you." She smiled. I pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you Zoey, you're beautiful" I said "Kalona, you've been so kind to me. But I don't know what to feel. I have loved before, but it ended in heart break and pain." "I will not treat you horribly, I wont make you feel pain." I said "I've loved heath, he turned into a drunk and a stalker, Eric he left me when I needed him the most, Loren, he just used me and threw me away, stark is dead. I just don't know." I whipped her tears away. "I promise, it will be different." I said "then Kalona, if you want a relation ship, we will take it all slowly ok." "Ok" "I'm going to go to bed," she said "ok good night" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon**

**I woke up in my room, "it was all a dream…." I whispered "what was a dream?" Anastasia came in "Anastasia!" I jumped up and held her in my arms. "Are you ok?" she asked "yes" she smiled, "missed me didn't you Bryan?" "What?" I stared "you mean it wasn't dream?" "Bryan, none of what happened was a dream." She said "Kalona, the raven mockers, Neferet? All of it was real?" she nodded; I walked over and sat down. "Its ok" she said, "Anastasia I feel horrible." I said "I am not mad" she said "what about the students, her group will hate me for what I have done. The council will certainly put me to death." She held me in her arms, "I think we should head to England, till this is all over." She said "your right, maybe even stay," I said and stood. She walked over to the closet, "maybe a small home in the country." I smiled, "that would be great." I said and walked over. She smiled, we kissed, "this time I promise to protect you." I said.**

**Stevie Rae**

**I woke up in my old Dorm room that I had shared with Zoey. "What?" "Stevie Rae" I looked over, "Rephiam, what are you doing here?" "I brought you back here." He said "thanks, but you can't stay." I told him "sorry" he stood from the other bed, I saw him walk to the window. I stood "wait" I said, I hugged him. "Thanks for bringing me home." I said "you're welcome." I smiled, "Rephiam, your eyes have changed." I said "what?" "Their not red." He looked in the mirror "you're right." He looked at me, "be careful Rephiam" I said "I will, you be careful too." He opened the window and then flew off. I closed the window and then the curtains.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zoey**

**It had been over a month since my last dinner with Kalona and I had come up with a way to repay him for his kindness. I had decided to let him take what he wanted. I slipped the dress on. I turned and opened the door "Kalona" I gasped "hello Zoey," he said "hi" I smiled "are you ready for dinner?" I asked, he reached behind me. He pulled me into the hall and closed the door. "Come" he said "ok" I followed him down to the dinning room. He pulled my chair out and I sat down. He leaned in "Zoey, you are beautiful." He said looked down, I knew where his eyes had gone. I leaned forward to interrupt his view. "Umm Kalona" "yes" "will you come up to my room forty five minutes after dinner." I said "why" "I have a little surprise" I said, "hm, ok" he grinned.**

**Kalona**

**I walked through the halls to her room, "what is this surprise?" I asked myself. I was very curious on how secretive she had been at dinner. I reached the door, there were rose petals scattered around outside. "Roses?" I lifted an eye brow; I opened the door "Zoey?" "Come here" I looked over to the bed. She was laying there naked. "Zoey!" I gasped, "Come on" she said, I walked over and sat down on her bed; she crawled over and made me lay down. "Kalona" I blushed "you said-" she kissed me and then put a hand on my zipper. "I would like to repay you for all the kindness you did for me." She said "what?" she kissed me again; I put my hand on her hips. I rolled over putting myself on top of her. We locked eyes, "I'll make you scream out my name." I said and quickly unzipped my pants. She held onto my back and I stuck myself into her.**

**Zoey**

**I woke up the next morning; my body did kind of hurt. I never expected Kalona to go that far. He was rough with me, "Zoey?" "Hm?" I rolled over and looked at him "are you ok?" "I guess" I said "was I to rough?" "Yes" I got out of bed "I'm sorry, I just got so excited and lost control. Aside from Neferet you are the only other woman I have slept with since my return." "Really?" he came up behind me "yes, and Neferet liked it violent." "Ok" he put his head on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes for a long moment. "I love you Zoey, I promise next time I won't be violent." He said "thank you Kalona." I held his hand and turned. "Kalona, I am happy." I said "can you tell me why." "I know your changing." I said "and it's for the better." Kalona lifted me up and we spun. I found my self laughing and actually enjoying him with me.**

**Neferet**

**I walked through the garden, I looked up. I could see Zoey's room, Zoey was in Kalona arms. "I understand now Nyx. You sent her as Light incarnate." I said "Neferet" "Nyx" I turned, the goddess stood there. "I'm so sorry" I said, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Should I go back to the house of night?" "My child, you know I leave your heart open for a reason." She said "how do I know if I should." I said. "Your heart will truly guide you Neferet. Listen to it." She said "thank you." I cried "I'm sorry." **

**Zoey**

**I pulled my dress on and looked down. I saw Neferet and Nyx. I ran out of my room, "Zoey?" Kalona was after me. I made my way into the garden. "Nyx!" I ran over, she opened an arm to me. I ran in, "Nyx" I felt like crying, "I am proud of both of you." She said. She released us, "Kalona" her eyes connected with the immortal. I turned, he was just standing there. I looked at him, he walked closer. "Kalona, I know you love her." He nodded "but she cannot stay here for ever you know." She said and looked at me "my friends are on the way here, aren't they?" "Yes" "how long?" I asked "a week, they are preparing." I looked at Kalona, he seemed upset. Almost as if he was going to cry. "Kalona" I walked over "I don't want to lose you he said. "Kalona, its ok" I told him, his arms went around me. "I love you." He said to me, "I love you too." He smiled.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zoey**

**I laid there in the grass with Kalona, he held me. "Zoey, can I please make love to you. One more time?" he asked "oh yes." the immortal climbed on-top of me and kissed my neck, he nibbled and then started to make out. He pushed my skirt up and pulled the top of the dress down, I smiled and kissed him. "i love you" I said, "i love you too." Kalona whispered.**

**I laid there in the grass, Kalona was still on top of me. He grinned and kissed me. I closed my eyes "that was amazing" I said "yes it was" I watched him, he leaned in and kissed me. "i love you" I whispered. He grinned, he seemed so happy. ****I saw something flash and Kalona was slashed across his back. He fell beside me "Kaolona!" someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. " take her to the boat, I will be back soon!" "****Darius****?" ****another warrior pulled me away "Zoey!" ****Kalona screamed for me, Darius kicked the back of his head. I watched the warrior draw his sword. "no" I stopped "DONT!" I screamed "Darius ****don't**** kill him!" I begged, the other warrior picked me up ad ran with me. I cried, he tossed me into the boat. I felt my soul, it seemed to just shatter. "no..." I sobbed as I felt it, I laid there with my knees to my chest.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoey **

**I sat there, my eyes ****widened.**** "pregnant." the word left my lips with fear. "****I'm ****pregnant**** and the father is dead," I sobbed "what do I do?" there was a knock on the bath room door "Zoey?" "who is it?" "Neferet" she said "come in" ****I said, the door opened "you have been in solitude for over two weeks." two weeks, about how long I've been back and vomiting. I knew why now, "Kalona's probably dead or sealed in the ground again. And I just found out I am probably pregnant." I ****said**** "are you sure?" the test says yes, I have been vomiting two weeks straight, it adds up to a single fact. I am carrying Kalona's baby." she came over. "Zoey, you cannot get an abortion, if you do it will cause your body to reject the change." she said "I don't want an abortion, I plan to keep the baby." I said "are you sure you are ready?" "what choice do I have?" she smiled "you have a good point Zoey" ****she smoothed my hair back "i miss him" "had he really changed?" "yes" Kalona was gone and I felt so alone.**

**Neferet insisted on taking care of me and making sure I was fine. She had explained to all my friends and teachers this 'special' occurrence. Something that she had said rarely happened. I touched my stomach, "Kalona, if your alive then please contact me in someway." I whispered and closed my eyes. I wanted him back so badly, I loved Kalona with all my heart and wished for him to return. To be here for the baby, for me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kalona**

**Two years, she had just walked off with out so much of a good by. She let them break my wings and slash my body so I couldn't follow them. "YOU BITCH!" I screamed "i loved you! Took care of you!" I screamed, it threw a book against the wall. **'its just been two years, she is still at the school.' **I lifted my head up "what?"** 'seek the revenge you want'** I blinked "your right," the bull appeared in front of me. "she abandoned me and left me to die, that[s what she wanted all along." **'yes' **the bull turned its head, the red eyes landed on the paper scattered across the floor. **'go, take your revenge on her.' **the darkness hissed "i will" I walked over to the window and took off.**

**I made my way to the school, when it came into view I growled. I planed to make her pay for what she had done. I landed in front of the dorm, "Kalona!" the voice growled at me. A warrior ran at me, sword drawn. "foolish." I sent him flying back. I looked around, I walked through the door. The girls looked at me, I ignored them and ran up the steps. I found her room. I kicked down the door. "ZOEY REDBIRD!"**

**Zoey**

**I had here the commotion out side, I grabbed my daughter and hid in the closet. I knew that I couldn't risk my own death. My daughter needed me, "ZOEY REDBIRD!" they voice screamed, I recognized it. "Kalona" I whispered, I looked out through a crack. I saw him, I smiled for a moment. His head moved in my direction. His eyes were red, blood red. "no..." I moved back, keeping the baby to my chest. I prayed he wouldn't find me. The closet doors were ripped open. "Zoey" he laughed, Kalona grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I squeaked and looked into his eyes. He growled, the baby started crying. He looked down, "you little whore!" he said and grabbed the front of my shirt. I gasped as the fabric ripped "stop this Kalona!" "why! You just moved on! Met some other fucking boy and carried his child! You just forgot about me didn't you!" I shook my head "no" he growled "she's your****s **** Kalona" I whispered "what?" Kalona shook his head "it's true, she" I said, I put her in the crib and then walked over to him. "Kalona," I choked on my words "i missed you" his arms wrapped around me. "i thought you were dead" I said "Zoey I had thought you had abandoned me and never cared." he said "i always cared about you and wanted you around. I was so worried when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know my fate and if I would be around to raise the child." I walked over to the bed and sat down. Kalona sat next to me and held me close. I smiled, the immortal was staring at the crib. "i felt so angry because I thought you wanted me dead." "no" I whispered. Kalona stood and walked over "what is here name?" "Raven" ****I said.**

**Darius came running through the door. Kalona turned****around, "Kalona, ****don't****" I ran over and grabbed his arm. "****get away from her!" "Darius please, leave him alone." I begged, he isn't here to hurt anyone." I said "he killed of the warriors!" he yelled "what?" I looked at Kalona, the immortal released my hand. I should go." ****he said and started to walk to the window. "no!" I ran over "please ****don't**** leave" he looked away "Zoey clearly Nyx, your friends, and the warriors at this school are against me." "but I am not." I said, he reached out and touched my face. "please, your daughter needs you here." I said. "Zoey, what about you. Your friends, wont they abandon you again?" I felt scared, he was right. I looked down "Kalona" I watched him open the window. "good bye ****Zoey****" he said ****I watched Kalona fly off. Tears ran down my face, "GET OUT" I grabbed something and threw it at the warrior. "i said go!" ****I screamed and slammed the door on him.**

**Kalona**

**I landed in a field, the plants brushed my ankles. "Nyx why are you doing this to me? I loved you, A-ya, I love Zoey. But all I feel is pain, you turned me away and threw me to earth, A-ya ****was a doll and just disappeared in my arms, and Zoey-" "what are you doing on my farm?" ****I turned to see an old woman "Ka-lo-na!" the woman spoke out "so you know my name?" I needed something to take my anger out on. Killing someone seemed like it would help. "you are back to harm my granddaughter!" "who might she be?" I took a few steps closer to her. "Zoey Redbird" she barked, I stopped "you already forced her into having sex with you. Now she is alone with your baby." "****i have visited her, yet I see nothing but hate from her friends and the warriors. I do not wish to put ****her through the pain of losing her friends." the old woman narrowed her eyes "talk to Zoey if you ****don't**** believe me." I turned away "you need to ****appear**** in court." "why?" "Zoey might lose the baby to her parents." "What?" **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kalona**

**I sat there at the table "explain to me, how is Zoey in danger of losing the baby." she sighed and set a cup of tea down in front of me. "her mother and step father despise vampires. They hate Zoey for becoming one." "and because of this they want to take the child away." "yes, to teach her a lesson for something she can't control." "i wont let them do that to her!" I yelled "then you need to appear and help her fight this." "Sylvia, what will be required of me to help her. I'll do anything!" I yelled, she sighed "that's the issue, the court will require a blood test. I fear that your blood will reveal that you are immortal." I smirked "by anything I mean getting them out of her life forever." I said "Kalona times have change but laws have not! Murder is still wrong!" "do you want Zoey to lose Raven? Do you want and uproar because an immortal has been found? Or a simple solution few will notice?" "you know her name" I nodded "i have met with them" I said "Kalona, do not kill Linda, if you want to go as far as murder then do not touch her." "Linda?" "Zoey's mother" she said "I see" I stood "I'll see you around Sylvia" I said.**

**Zoey**

**I sat there in the rocking chair, Raven had her arms around a doll. I smiled "Raven I love you" "i wuv you too mommy" she pulled on my hair, I smiled. She was the light of my life. The window opened "what the?!" I stood, "Zoey!" "Kalona?" he ran over "you're back!" I ran over, "she told me everything Zoey" "who?" he had me in his arms. "your grandmother" "you talked to her?" he nodded and leaned in, I felt his lips touch mine. I kissed him "i missed you" I said "i missed you too." he took Raven from my arms and held her. She reached up and touched his face. The immortal smiled "she's like her mother, amazing and beautiful." I smiled, we sat down on the bed together and Kalona put a hand on mine. I smiled and watched Raven, she closed her eyes. "i think its time for bed." I said "yes" Kalona stood and carried the child over to the crib. I watched him tuck her in and kiss her forehead. He came back over "i must go for now my little redbird. I will return, I promise." he said "what?" ****I shook my head "no, please just stay." "Zoey, I promise I will return tomorrow, you have my word." ****I clung to him "please Kalona" "it will all be o****k, I promise." he said and walked over to the window. I watched him fly off. I closed the window, "please come back soon." ****I whispered.**

**I woke up to my phone going off. I ****hesitantly**** reached over, fearing another threat from my mother and step loser. I answered "Zoey!" ****I sat up, it was the ****attorney**** Neferet had hired to help me ****with my parents. "your step father has been murdered. I am advising you not to talk to police." "what?" I didn****'****t know exactly what to say. "****ok" ****I sat up and sighed "thank you for calling" I hung up, there was a knock at my window "****Zoey****?" "Kalona!" I ran over and opened it. The immortal slipped in. I hugged him ****immediately.**** His arms soon went around my waste. "****i missed you" I whispered "i missed you too." he gently rubbed my back and nuzzled me "oh how I love you Zoey." ****he said "i love you too." ****he smiled "Zoey I would like to make you my wife. I want to have you by my side and I want to be there for raven." he said "Kalona," we stared and he looked away. "yes" ****Kalona held me and kissed me. "i love you." ****I laid down on the bed, Kalona smiled. I watched him go over and pick Raven up from the crib and then come over. He laid her next to me and then laid down. Our child between us, "my redbird" he whispered ad kissed me. "my love" ****she snuggled together and the baby cooed. I smiled, "sleep well, I promise to be here when you wake." he said "ok" I closed my eyes, I started to slip into sleep.**

**Kalona**

**I sat up panting "****oh goddess" I looked around. Zoey still lay beside me. ****I stood up and looked at Raven, she was sleeping on her mothers chest, listening. ****I smiled "Daddy" her eyes opened. ****I smiled 'kill them' he darkness hissed. "no" I said 'she'll just abandon you again. She's lying about loving you. She just needs you around long enough to ****frame you! Or maybe kill you!" "NO!" ****I screamed, Zoey sat up. "Kalona what****'s wrong?" she was holding the baby to her. ****I looked into her eyes "its nothing, I need to go for a walk." ****I said, she set Raven in the crib and came over "i am worried about you" ****she said "her sit." I said, we sat on the bed. "Kalona, are you ok?" "i need to tell you something." I ****sat there explaining the darkness to her and the reason I had returned in the first ****place. She was shocked and almost angry. I went on to tell her how I was struggling with this and the darkness wanting me to kill her and the baby. "oh Kalona, why not tell me in the first place?****" "i didn't want to make you upset." I said and held her close. "i love you." she said "even though I came for revenge and if I hadn't been angry I would have never come." I said "yes" she kissed me and I nuzzled her neck. "****i will always be here for you" she said "i will always be here for you as well and I wont ever leave you again." I smiled. **

_**The End**_


End file.
